Guide for boredom!
by SakuraUchiha93
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura telling you what you can do when you are bored. SasuxSaku. Remember to review! Or I'll eat your babies....sry!
1. Chapter 1

Hello pplz, how ya'll goin? This is my 3 one-shot? I enjoyed writing it so tell me what you think in reviews.

Disclaimer: Operation Kidnapp Masashi Kishimoto and take naruto away gone a FAILURE!!

* * *

_Hello Sakura here. This is the very first…or at least I think…guide for boredom._

_Okay first of all what you need to do is um…well be bored? I guess._

**Sakura? What are you doing?**

_Oh hey Sasuke-kun, I was just telling our friends here what to do when they are bored._

-Sasuke looks around-

**What friends? I just see you and me here. Are you feeling ok?**

_Never mind…just ignore me. So like I was saying, this is what you need to do when you are bored._

_Bother people._

_Example:_

_Let's say one of your relatives is working on the computer, this is what you could do._

-Pop-

-Pop-

-Pop-

Relative: Could you please stop throwing random things at me and go do your homework.

You: No, I'm finished my homework. (_This needs to be true)_

Relative: Then go read a book.

You: Hmm…no.

Relative: Well then go do something.

You: I am…I'm talking with you.

Relative: Well, can't you see I'm busy?

You: ……Yeah I can see.

Relative: Ok then go away.

You: NO

_This has to be tested on people younger than 20 years old. And remember results may __very; Naruto tried this on Kakashi-sensei while he was reading his perverted book and well let's just say Kakashi isn't very patient when reading his book._

**Kakashi is a perverted old man**** who hasn't got laid in 10 years.**

_Sasuke don't talk like that about our sensei._

**It's the truth.**

_Well yeah but….anyways, moving on. This is something else you could do. You could read a book._

_Example:_

-Flips book page-

Susan was running, running away from John. She had just found him making out with some random girl. She could here him running after her. She tried to quicken her pace but John soon caught up with her. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. He could see how hurt she looked and he didn't want to see her looking like that, he leaned down to kiss her and--

**Hold it!**** If I hear another word about this love stuff I will blow my brains out.**

_Aw, but Sasuke what's wrong with love?_

**Nothing, it's just that ****that is too lame.**

_Well then what kind of book would you recommend?_

**Hmm…**

John was running, running away from Susan. He had just been found making out with another girl and now Susan was running after him with a knife. They were in the woods and it was a dark night, no clouds, no street lights, no nothing. John was running faster and stopped to breath, he thought he had lost Susan. But when he turned around Susan was there and it was too late, he was--

_Sasuke that is so cruel! Haven't you ever heard of forgiving and not revenge?_

**Hn, I thought it was a good book.**

_Well anyways, how about no books and I guess bothering your relatives isn't a good idea either._

_Hmm how about writing a fan fiction?_

**On what?**

_I don't know, your favorite characters I guess._

**Who**** are your favorite characters?**

_I would say Tsunade shishou. Because she is strong, independent and beautiful._

**What about male characters?**

_Hmm, Kakashi-sensei. Because even though he is a pervert and is always late for everything he always protects us and treats us like his children._

**Hn, no more?**

_Um….no, not that I can think of._

_What about you?_

**I don't have favorites, I am a favorite.**

_Conceited much._

**I'm too perfect too be conceited.**

-Sweat drop-

_Um, ok then. So you really don't have any favorite characters?_

**Well there is this one person. She is also strong and independent which makes her a good kunoichi, she can cook and clean which makes her a good wife, she is kind to children and is very playful, which makes her a great mother.**

_Hmm, I don't know anyone like that. Who is she?_

**-Smirk-**

**I'll give you a clue; she is right beside me and has pink hair.**

_-Looks around-_

_Sasuke there is no one here like that except for….ME!!_

**Took you long enough to figure it out.**

_Well excuse me for not being all mysterious._

**Sakura.**

_Yes Sasuke-kun?_

**Shut up.**

_Why you-_

**Want to go get ramen?**

_Sure._

**-Smirks and starts walking with Sakura-**

_WAIT!!_

**WHAT??**

_I forgot all about the guide._

**-Smiles-**

**What guide?**

_-Giggle-_

_Your right. What guide?_

* * *

Later at the ramen stand.

**Sakura.**

_Yes?_

**Are you saying I'm not your favorite character?**

_-Sweat drop-_

_Well you are now._

**-Smirks-**

**Good.**

_Sasuke?_

**Yes.**

_Would I really be a great mother?_

**-Starts choking on ramen-**

_-Giggles-_

* * *

_Personally this is my favorite story out of m y other 4, but what do you think?_

_Review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello beloved readers! I had nothing to do so i decided to update this...after a year...  
Disclaimer:....yeah you know what goes here.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hello, this is Sakura Haruno! Believe it!!!**_

_Naruto! What are you doing? And I would never say 'believe it!'_

**_Oh…hi Sakura-chan. I was just surfing through the internet and noticed this story…I think you should continue the guide._**

**Hn**

_Sasuke! What do you think? Should we continue?_

**Whatever.**

_Well then dear readers here it is: Guide for boredom…the sequel???_

**_I smell ramen…see ya guys!_**

_Umm…I really have nothing to say._

**I think we should make out.**

_You always think we should do that._

**I always think that because we never do….**

_Whatever, if you behave we will…._

-5 minutes later-

**This is boring.**

_So much for the guide._

-30 minutes later-

**_Hey guys, I'm back! Sasuke? Sakura?_**

-looks around-

**_AHH!!! My virgin eyes!_**

-Sakura blushes-

_Oh, Naruto…I didn't see you there._

**_THAT POSITION WAS NOT HUMAN!!!!_**

-Sasuke smirks-

**_I'M LEAVING!!!...HINATA-CHAN!_**

_Well that was awkward…._

**Whatever…I say we continue.**

_NO! This turned out to be a waste of time…I bet the readers are angry with SakuraUchiha93._

**Who?**

_You know, the girl who's writing this story…_

**What story?**

_…Ok then_

**By the way, I love you…don't tell anyone I said that.**

_I love you too…and of course I will._

-starts leaving-

_Oh by the way, before I forget, I'm pregnant._

-Sasuke passes out-

_Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that readers. Anyways while Sasuke is unconscious let me do some advertising._

_GO READ 'MY GAURDIAN'!_

_Ok, enough advertisement…_

-Sasuke wakes up-

_Hey there, welcome back._

**Pregnant!?**

_Yeah._

**By who!?**

_That's the stupidest question you could've asked._

**Well excuse me, I'm in shock here.**

_Anyways, my dad said he's going to kill you so yeah._

**WHAT!?**

_Oh, but my mom loves you. Said thank you for giving her a grandchild or something like that._

**I really don't like you right now.**

_Aw thanks. I adore you too._

**Anyways, boy or girl?**

_Both! We're having twins…isn't that great!_

-Sasuke passes out again-

_Sayoonara minna-san! And don't forget to review on how much this chap sucked!_

* * *

Well this sucked, anyways please review even though this chap sucked.


End file.
